elusiV
by elusiVjacob
Summary: Humans are disappearing and the patrons of the club elusiV are put to blame. Who is going to prove they're innocent?
1. Prologue

**A/N – Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I do however own a spiffy new Dell Mini10 and a mostly chew pack of forever mint chewing gum (sorry guys, I'm an awful gum chewer)**

**This is my first attempt at fanfic and my first attempt at writing something other than memos on revenue recognition and reasons why internal controls are failing and millions of dollars are going down the shithole.**

**A big shout to Megsly for helping me with the nitty gritty and beta'ing and to her and Sarah for inspiration and putting up with my perv and crass self for all these years. w00t**

**I will include the playlist to each chapter that struck me the most during writing: **

**Courage Robert - Meg and Dia **

**How Can We Be Lovers – Michael Bolton **

**Half Asleep – School of Seven Bells**

**Change is Gonna Come – Gavin DeGraw **

**Your House – Jimmy Eat World**

** Sweet Religion – Imogen Heap **

**Hoes In My Room – Ludacris**

Chicago – August 12, 2009

_Police continue to investigate a series of missing person's reports. Lt. Mike Newton of the Chicago Police Department continues to deny questions, citing the department doesn't have any conclusive evidence that the missing persons cases are linked. The public has been asked to increase awareness of the location of loved ones and to increase measures to remain safe._

_To date, there have been thirteen persons reported missing. Several of the missing persons belong to the esteemed upper class Gold Coast area of the city. At least five of the reported missing are known to be frequent visitors of the renowned vampire night club elusiV. Families of the missing have declined to comment._

_The night club opened its doors eight years ago providing the Chicago area with its first high profilevampire managed establishment. Since then, many other vampire run businesses have opened and have been met with mostly positive reactions. Many inhabitants enjoy the business hours the "after dark" community provides as many products and services can be found at all hours of the night._

_elusiV caters to those who hold no inhibitions in life and those who wish to experience extreme pleasure only the supernatural are said to provide. The club boasts that their first-class services allow both human and non-human alike to benefit like never before. Nightclub owners Aro, Caius and Marcus deny any allegations that the missing persons last seen at the club were harmed or abducted. Aro states, "In the eight years of business not one patron has made complaint of bad service or ever not feeling safe."_

_The paramount success achieved by elusiV has spawned other similar ventures that cater to other sectors of society. Aro, Caius and Marcus refuse to be associated with other such paltry establishments citing that "elusiV cannot be held responsible for the safety of the other patrons when the associates are not properly investigated before hire." The owners refuse further questioning._

_As of yet, the allegations surrounding the missing persons has not dampened other vampire run businesses. However, after speaking with several other business owners, they fear that their establishments will be hurt if elusiV does not break free from these missing persons reports._

_Lt. Newton has assured the public that the disappearances are being made high priority and officers from other districts are being brought in to help with the investigation._

_Jessica Stanley_

_Senior Journalist_


	2. Pushing Daisies

**A/N – So here's the first chapter of elusiV. Big shout to my betas Megsly and Beate73 for helping me with some elementary writing skillz.**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

**In these first three chapters I'm going to be introducing the main characters so you will see most of the same night from three different perspectives as they come together. After chapter 3, I will try and not overlap perspectives and the action will pick up significantly.**  
**Review, preshhhhh - kthnxbai**  
**Playlist: Ironic - Alanis Morisette**  
**Kiss - Prince**  
**Perversion – Rob Zombie**  
**The Good Soldier – Nine Inch Nails**  
**Black Hole Sun – Copeland**  
**Holes to Heaven – Jack Johnson**  
**Can't Buy Me Love – Michael Buble**  
**The Take Over, The Break's Over – Fall Out Boy**  
**Bulletproof weeks – Matt Nathanson**

Chapter 1 – Pushing Daisies

~Bella~

I sat straight up in my bed, eyes wide yet seeing nothing. Another night terror pulled me from my peaceful slumber and I looked over at the clock. My skin was clammy from the residual sweat and my breath came in shallow gasps. Fuck! 10:38. For a brief second I thought I was late for opening the shop, but my scattered thoughts clicked and I remembered that I was working the late shift.

_Whew._

I flopped back down in bed and threw a pillow over my face. The night terrors had been increasing in both frequency and emotion since I had arrived in Chicago a few months ago. To quell my racing heartbeat, I focused my thoughts on my mother. _Renee._ She was my grounding force, the one thing that I could hold on to and count on to be there when I needed it, even if it was just in thought. Almost immediately, my pulse began to abate.

I could still remember the day that I told Renee that I was moving from our home in Phoenix. An understanding sadness prevailed in her eyes when it dawned on her that her little girl was moving away from home; a long way from home.

Things were just becoming too hard to handle in Phoenix. There was no release for my power and it was beginning to bubble over and become uncontrollable. It was a little hard to talk yourself out of an apparent mental breakdown in public when a spirit decided you're the only cure for their problem. Plus, it was always awkward when things started to move and topple over without seeing who or what was doing it. I, however, could see exactly what was happening. It had taken me a long time to come to terms with the fact that I was a necromancer, a gateway and link between the netherworld and the living.

The Phoenix area had still not adjusted to the social revolution or that those with special gifts and non-humans, more commonly referred to as the supernatural community, were becoming mainstream and an acceptable part of life. The social revolution began with elusiV, the vampire run night club on Oak St in Chicago. It made big news all over the world and it wasn't long before many other vampire run businesses started popping up in the area to cater to the growing needs of the "after dark" community.

Vampires were not the only ones making themselves more apparent to the human community. Shapeshifters, lycanthropes, and the various sectors of the magical community were making their presence known as well and the latter is where I would be making my introduction.

It was becoming a habit for me to check the supernatural listings on Craigslist regularly. I really didn't know what I was looking for, but it felt good to know that people were looking for someone like me. There were always listings looking for someone to perform some kind of necromancy, whether it be talking to a passed lover or banishing an evil spirit. _Child's play._ There were even a few ads that the police were looking for someone to help with obtaining details surrounding murders and other heinous crimes. As far as I could tell, these ads were rarely answered, but if things went well, I would probably be the one to start answering them.

I made my way downstairs to start some coffee, even though it was much later than the normal "morning." Picking up my BlackBerry from its normal location on the way from the hallway table, I flipped through the multitude of emails received over night. They were mostly online orders for the shop so they all got forwarded to Meg, my one and only employee. She would fill the orders and I would prep them for shipment when I got in.

_Ah Meg. Yes._ She was definitely an interesting character and quickly becoming one of my best friends. The shop had just opened, but apparently everyone in the area had been waiting for a fine retailer such as myself and I couldn't keep up. Just as I was writing an ad for the paper, the small bells above the door sang and Meg strolled into the shop. Her light purple, soft cotton skirt came to her ankles and billowed out to the sides with each step. She had on a low cut, pale beige sweater with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and her hair was gently tied back with a piece of fabric the same color as the skirt. _Hippie_, was my first thought. I'm pretty sure she came in just to browse the goods, but she had potential. One thing led to another and we were chatting about the new position. She had worked retail before, but the mainstream douches had proved too much to handle and she confessed she wanted something more laid back and original. Her aura was inviting and I hired her within ten minutes. One of my better business decisions I must say; Meg could sell a Popsicle to an Eskimo.

I chuckled to myself as the memory faded and I dialed the familiar number to the shop.  
"Pushing Daisies, this is Meg, how can I be of service today?" her light and flighty voice sounded through the receiver after a few rings.

"Hi Meg, It's Bella. How are things this morning?" I asked, starting my morning ritual dance in the kitchen with the coffee maker.

She told me about the morning in the shop and how the new batch of mint shampoo was apparently a big hit. We would have to make more soon to keep up with the demand. She mentioned how her night had gone and I wondered if she had opened the shop on time. With the hours she kept, I was amazed sometimes how she managed to be anywhere and function before noon. _Hippie time._ That aside, I made sure to mention my email about the online orders and after a few more requests of things to do before the afternoon, we hung up. The ritual dance was complete and I fixed my coffee just the way I liked it; a hint of cinnamon with real cream and just a touch of sweetness.

Finally venturing into the living room, I reluctantly turned on the television and flopped onto the couch. It was awkward for me not to be at the shop and there was nothing to do until the afternoon so I flipped through a few of the channels and stopped at reruns of _The Golden Girls_. The show was absolute bliss and the something I needed to take my mind off the growing butterflies in my stomach over the planned events for the night. _Oh gosh_, tonight. The shop was going to remain open until midnight and then I was going to visit elusiV afterwards. It was high time for me to do something in the community since I had such high aspirations to participate in it.

I continued watching _The Golden Girls_ until they stopped and then luckily found an infomercial for a personal steamer. Home shopping was a guilty pleasure that not too many people knew about. The catchy phrases and wild antics of the B List celebrities in their last ditch efforts to make some cash sucked me in. It worked wonders for passing the time when you couldn't sleep, too. In fact, most of the equipment in my kitchen had been purchased in a similar fashion, however, I could never quite get it to work like it did on TV. Finally around twelve thirty I decided it was time to begin preparing for work and headed upstairs to shower.

The hot water was only a slight comfort to my taunt muscles. Perhaps I would be able to find a beautiful man tonight to rub my muscles for me. _Shit_. The very thought of a man's hands on me made my nipples hard. Men in Phoenix did not take well with me and because of that, I had never experienced the caressing touch of a lover. With the dip in my morale, I couldn't help making the bathroom a little steamier than it was supposed to be as I finished showering.

Afterwards, standing in front of the mirror combing out all the tangles from my hair, the crescent moon mark over my left temple caught my eye. It was a birth mark; a brand as I affectionately referred to it and marked me as a necromancer. _Fucker_. It was this mark that caused me all my grief. Renee had always told me that it was beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have me, but people in Phoenix didn't feel the same way. _Go figure_. I had been referred to as a "freak of nature" and other choice words more times than I was willing to count.

With a deep sigh, I let the thought pass and the warm air from the hair dryer comforted my stunted ego. Tonight, I went the extra step and curled my hair; not tight curls, but long wavy ones that hung nicely past my shoulders. Hopefully the weather would cooperate with me and after taking way more time than usual in the bathroom, it was time to choose an outfit that might get me a dance, a number, anything. After trying on several sweaters and blouses and feeling that none of them made me overly attractive, I defaulted to my favorite sapphire blue v-neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans that accentuated my backside nicely. After little debate with my minuscule selection of shoes, my black flats won by a landslide. If I wasn't going to go in this club a sexy vixen, I was at least going to be comfortable.

A once over in the full length mirror was all it took for a doleful sigh to slip out. _This is never going to work_. All I wanted was a little action. Just a little! Was that too much to ask? _Apparently so_.

Making my rounds in the house, I gathered the necessary items for the day in my purse. It was specially made while I was in Phoenix and if people had been smart they would already know my secret for the crescent moon design on the bag matched the one on my face.

Sometimes I wondered why I even had a car; the shop was only three blocks from my townhouse and an easy walk. Maybe I would start using it after I met an amazing guy at the club and started going out on dates and shit. Maybe even get to have sex in the back seat like all the girls did in high school. _Fat chance, Bella._

I turned down the street my shop was on and instantly spotted Meg's canary yellow Lotus. How she got that car was still a mystery to me. She sure as hell couldn't afford it on the salary that I was paying her. Not to mention, I just didn't see someone of Meg's soul driving a small sports car. I had never ridden with her, but had a feeling it might be something like racing in the Indy 500. My stomach definitely would not be able to handle that.

Arriving at the shop, I relished the sound of the small bells announcing my presence as I entered through the front door.

"Hey, Bella," came a small voice. I had to look around to find where it was coming from and finally I glanced up and found Meg tending to some of the herbs in the second story window pots.

"Hi, I'm gonna go put my stuff down and I'll be right back," I called as I made my way across the sales floor towards the back of the shop.

"I may keel over from the anticipation if you don't hurry," Meg exasperated as she pretended to faint on the ladder. Silly girl. Her comment was an example of just one of the many reasons that we were becoming such good friends.

Entering the small office in the back, I put my bag in the bottom of the antique desk I'd salvaged and restored myself. Whoever said that girls couldn't do such a thing was wrong! Not that I wouldn't have minded watching a big burly man get all sweaty while doing such things and then take advantage of him in his musty glory but alas, that was a far-fetched idea. Still, the insides of my thighs grew hot as images of me and some sweaty hunk going at it flitted through my mind. I imagined ripping off his shirt and running my tongue over his slightly salty skin; nibbling slightly at his nipples while he played with mine.

_Stop_.

I felt myself getting hot and my skin flushing from the intensity and nature of the thoughts going through my mind. The sexual energy that was built up needed a release, and fast. Slightly distracted from the soft-core porn that had been playing in my head, I almost forgot to grab my BlackBerry from my purse before I closed the drawer. I didn't go anywhere without it; it was my lifeline. Plus, the thought of not having brick breaker and BlackBerry messenger made me shiver.

Making my way back out to the floor, I steadied my breath and made sure my appearance did not reflect the thoughts that had been running through my head. Meg had come down from the ladder and was now seated behind the counter, focusing hard as she looked at something on the computer.

I made my rounds in the shop checking inventory levels and noting what was selling and what wasn't just like any good business owner should. There were a few customers in the shop and I watched as they prattled along the shelves by the windows and picked up the soy candles to give them a sniff. The whole scenario was comforting and I felt that warm tingling feeling in my stomach.

_Yep, time for another batch of mint shampoo, just like Meg said._

"Ok, I think I'm going to head home. I have to get ready for a date tonight," Meg informed me as I sat gazing out the front window watching the people pass by.

"Ohhhh a date?" I asked, turning around to look at her. My face formed a very inquisitive grin.

"Yeah, another one from match dot com. It should be loads of fun," Meg sighed with a slight smirk on her lips. She reached down and shook her hand in an obscene gesture that made my face flush slightly. Dirty.

_Stop._

"Ok, have fun and be safe tonight, girl. Make sure you give him a run for his money and don't hesitate to call or text me if you need an out," I commented with a grin. "Don't think I won't go psycho necromancer on his ass."

She enjoyed first dates from match dot com a little too much. Understandably, though, it was very entertaining hearing all about it the next day however, I was still a little too old fashioned to put myself out there on the Internet.

"How come you haven't been on there yet, Bella? I haven't heard you mention one thing about a boy. Or a girl for the matter," Meg stated as she raised one brow.

"Haha, I just haven't really had too much time until now. But you'll be the first one to know any juicy details," I promised her.

"I better be. Oh and please make sure you at least get a phone number tonight. Even if it's just the number to the damn club; one phone number," she said as she raised both eyebrows in a definitive look.

With that, Meg gave a farewell wave, all the narrow bracelets on her arm jingling with the movement. The bells on the door chimed as she exited and made her way across the street to her Lotus. _Vroom Vroom_. Too bad there wasn't a backseat for her to have sex in. _Shame_. An image of me with my legs wrapped around some man's waist with my arms pressed to roof of my Mercedes as I was being laid-in-to flashed through my mind and I felt the heat rise between my legs, my inner thighs quivering a bit.

_Stop._

With Meg gone, I began making myself busy with the online orders that she had filled during the day. I printed out all the shipping labels and boxed everything up. My nerves were beginning to get worse as the day progressed and I tried to keep my mind occupied with helping customers as they came in.

The shop specialized in making custom lotions, soaps, candles and fragrances developed by yours truly. If customers browsed the pre-made products too long I normally offered to make them something special as people usually tended to buy things that make them feel special, one of a kind. What would make someone feel more special than knowing that they had a body product made just for them? _Take that and stick it in your back pocket Bath and Body Works._

The sun began to sink below the horizon and my stomach gave a lurch. Only a little while longer and the supernatural community would be out and about. I had done a small amount of advertising about the shop being open at night and was hoping it would pay off. My BlackBerry buzzed and the all too intoxicating red light flashed. It was a text from Renee telling me it was going to be okay. We had talked about me opening the shop at night and she thought it was a very good idea; a smart business decision even.

Clicking out a quick response, I hit the trackball twice to send it out. Now would be as good as any to get a quick level of brick breaker in; there was only one person in the shop and he was browsing the soy candles. Gotta save the animals and all that good bunch of shit.

When there was no trace of sun in the sky, I donned the sapphire earrings I had put in my bag this morning. They were my favorite and complimented my sweater well. At least that's what I had been told. The knots in my stomach were in high gear and walking laps around the shop helped keep my mind off them. Too bad I didn't have cable installed because QVC could quell my tension like no other. _Billy Mayes, you infomercial god, where are you when I need you?_

The bells over the door chimed as someone entered the shop. I had my back to the door and as it opened, I turned to greet my next customer. _Oh my goodness._

This was the biggest man I had ever seen. My first known vampire customer had just walked into the shop and his pale, almost translucent skin was magnificent. He was also one of the most beautiful men to ever grace my sight with his curly black hair casually styled and crystal blue eyes set in a square face. I couldn't help but notice the prominent jaw muscle and had the sudden urge to run one of my hands through his hair and play with the small curls while stroking the side of his jaw tenderly with the other. His upper arms were the size of my waist. He could lift a car without even breaking a sweat. He could lift me up anytime. I added to my vision the fact that he would have his arms around me as I jumped into his arms to run my fingers through his hair.

_Stop._

Who knew what he was thinking of me as I stared at him from behind the counter. I probably looked like a scared teenage girl seeing the boy she had a crush on come within feet of her.  
As if his body wasn't visually appealing enough by itself, he had on tailored pinstripe pants with a very evident bulge in the front and a soft burgundy sweater that hugged his torso in all the right places. An even more intense vision ran through my mind involving me standing against him with my stomach pressed against his pants, and what was straining beneath them. I could almost feel the heat radiating through the thin fabric of my sweater as I ran my hands up and down his beautiful body.

_Stop._

He took a few paces inside the door and halted. He could feel my presence. He was the living dead and I was a necromancer; it went hand in hand. I came around the counter and his eyes remained locked on mine, sizing me up; predator to prey.

"Is there something in particular that you're looking for?" I asked in the softest voice I could muster with my emotions all in a jam.

"Well that depends on what you're selling hot stuff," he said in a deep voice as he surveyed my crescent mark. His eyes moved over my entire body, his gaze removing my clothes, one piece at a time. My face betrayed me as blood rushed to my cheeks, painting them crimson.

_Did he really just say that to me?_

"Well," I paused for a second trying to gather my thoughts. This man was wrecking havoc on my frail emotional state and was toying with my ability to control myself around an attractive man. I continued stammering, "We sell scented lotions, oils, candles and other body and household products. Any of that sound interesting? I have an amazing line of products designed for men. Light fragrances and lotion that doesn't feel oily." I was mumbling and he probably couldn't understand any of what I said because it was too fast.

He let out a roaring laugh after a few seconds, his booming voice echoing in the shop. "I'll buy anything in here if it smells as delicious as you," he mused as he began looking at some of the products on the shelves.

I was glad that he had turned away from me, because my face was now the color of a tomato. "I'm looking for something for my wife. It's our anniversary today," he stated nonchalantly.  
_Dammit it all to hell._ Here was this beautiful man in my shop making slightly flirtatious comments to me, and he was fucking married. I must have the worst luck ever. Never-the-less, he was a customer and I needed to make a sale. A little less enthused than before, I closed the distance between us.

"If you had to have an image in your mind when you think your wife, what would it be?" I asked as I started walking around the shop.

He looked around the shop and shifted his weight from side to side a few times as he thought about his response. "A rose, because that's her name," he replied while glancing towards the ceiling. It looked like he had put a lot of thought in his shallow answer.

_Eloquent, this one._ Maybe it was better this way. If he couldn't think of something more original than that then I couldn't shamelessly throw myself at his feet and beg him to touch me. No deal. "Coming right up," I called.

I made my way to the shelf of unscented lotion and retrieved a bottle. Behind the counter where we kept the essence oils, I pulled down the rose and sweet pea oils and put in a few drops of each. To finish it off, I put the bottle in the shaker and set the timer. While the lotion was shaking I wrote in fine script, "Rose" and drew a small delicate flower on a blank label.

The vampire made his way to the counter looking very inquisitive with what I was doing. _Oh my goodness._ The front of his pants shifted just right as he moved and accentuated the sheer size of his manhood. Saliva began pooling in my mouth and I had to quickly swallow as he approached the counter. Man did he smell good. He smelled like a man, and I had a taste for men.

_Stop._

I swallowed again.

For my first sale to a vampire, well that I knew of, I was going to make it good. I looked up at him and gave a small smile. His eyes slid from the label to my own and my breath caught with the intensity of his eyes. Thankfully the shaker stopped and I was able to break away to retrieve the lotion. I put a small amount on a testing strip and handed it to him. For having such a large hand he was surprisingly delicate as he plucked the strip from my fingers and ran it under his nose inhaling softly.

"Perfect," he said as a smile grew on his face. He didn't smile wide enough to show any fang. Must have taken some practice to get the perfect smile so that you didn't scare everyone.

"Great," I smiled in return, happy that he appreciated the talent I had with scented oils.  
I peeled the custom label off the sheet and carefully applied it on the bottle. Gift wrap for his anniversary present couldn't hurt, so I prepared the wrapping and rang up his purchase. I made all attempts to avoid touching him through the exchange of monetary goods. I definitely would not have been able to resist if this beautiful man had touched my skin. With an eloquent smile, he turned and made his way towards the door. I watched his rotund ass sway a little in the tailored pinstripes and had to bite my lip to suppress a small moan.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. If this is how I reacted to one good looking stranger of the night, I couldn't imagine what my self control was going to be like in a club full of them. I would positively have to watch my alcohol intake or I was liable to end up at some stranger's house. _Hmmm_. Thankfully, the rest of the evening went by in a blur after my encounter with the beautiful man.

Midnight was quickly approaching and I began preparing the shop for closing. I had a few customers and I helped them with their final purchases and when the last customer was gone, I locked the door and flipped the sign to closed. I finished preparing the shop for the night and also began preparing myself.

All the tension that I had worked to relieve throughout the evening was back in full force. I noticed the red flash from my BlackBerry under the counter and checked my messages. It was another one from Renee. "Be safe honey, I love you. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went."

I fired off a quick "Sure thing, mom, love you, too." Mothers, hate to love them, love to hate them; especially now that they send text messages.

I grabbed my bag from the office and made my way out the front door. My hands were shaking as I set the alarm and was barely able to turn the key in the lock. The anticipation of what was coming had created a fog around all my senses. When the lock clicked, it sounded so loudly in my head I nearly jumped and I berated myself for getting all bent out of shape about this. The streets were alive with supernatural beings and I made my way to the other block where elusiV stood and surly to be busy by now.

As I turned the corner I saw the lights of the club up ahead and could also feel the presence of the dead; it was packed in there. I kept walking and noticed that everyone that looked at me in passing only gave a fleeting glace to my crescent mark and returned their eyes to my face. The mark didn't bother them and my heart skipped a beat as I realized that I might actually be able to fit in here. I might actually be able to live the normal life that the fucktards in Phoenix had denied me and for once, the anxiety drained away as I held my head high and walked towards the club.

I made my way to the end of the waiting line, noting that once again, no one stared at me. Some of the things these people had on were way the fuck worse than what I was wearing. I wouldn't be caught dead, haha, in public in some of these outfits. _How fucking awesome._

The line ended with a woman chatting animatedly on her cell phone and I secured my spot behind her. Glancing around, the other patrons waiting were shuffling about and gossiping with their friends. They were all probably used to the long wait to get in so to pass the time, I pulled out my phone and picked up on the next level of brick breaker.

It had only been a few minutes when the hairs on the back of my next prickled and my lungs tightened. Someone was watching me. I probed my surroundings with magic to locate the source of my anticipation. Oh my goodness. Raw energy flowed from what I assumed was one of the bouncers from the club as he approached my general direction. _Is he?_

Yup, he was looking directly at me.

I hit the end button, a little aggravated that my game of brick breaker was cut short, and slid my BlackBerry in my bag as my face began to flush.

The bouncer approached and lowered his dark glasses so I could see his eyes and I gave his impeccable body the quick once over. I blushed a little more with the attention the others in line were giving this scene as he held out his arm for me to take and spoke softly, "Would you like to come with me?" Without delay, my brain began calculating the odds of this stud taking me on the ground right here in front of everyone.

_But alas._

My face was ten shades of scarlet now having been personally invited by one of the bouncers to escort him. The sound of my heart could easily be confused with the sound of a hummingbird's wings as I thought about entwining my arm with this stud's. _Dammit all to hell._ I thought about it for a few seconds and decided there wasn't anything to lose. If worse came to worse it had been a good night all in all. Linking my arm through his, the heat radiating from his skin was so intense it almost burned. I practically glowed as we made our way to the front of the line and the glares from the others only deepened my shade of red.

_Fuck off bitches, he's mine_. Another bouncer unhooked the usher line and moved away so we could come through. It didn't escape my attention the amount of definition that was in his forearm as the muscles expanded and contracted. On the other side of the line, the bouncer unlinked our arms and instantly I felt something missing; a longing for that comforting heat.

"Welcome to elusiV miss; enjoy your night," he said in a low and seductive tone. My senses were telling me this was no human, but he wasn't dead either. He reached in his pocket to retrieve a small red band and snapped the closure, securing it to my wrist, gently grazing my skin with the tips of his fingers.

The bouncer raised my hand as he dipped his head slightly to gently kiss the back of my hand and I had to fight to refrain from jumping him at that very moment. His eyes met mine and my breath hitched as I gazed into the magnificent blend of yellow and green eyes that seemed to shift slowly. He smiled and revealed a set of pearly white teeth. I would have to take my panties off once inside the club. The bouncer lowered my hand and gently traced the outline of the crescent shape on my face. _Ahhhhhhh_. Thank goodness he didn't know how close I was to coming at that moment. I would have never been able to come back here.

The bouncer gave a small bow and gestured with his arms the direction of the entrance to the club. My head was swirling so much with pent up emotions that there was a few seconds gap before my brain began telling my body to move. I finally broke contact with his hypnotic eyes and walked through the door of the club.

* * *

**A/N - fin i know that it varies a little from the original, but i know you'll love the small changes**


End file.
